all the things she said
by Chillaxes
Summary: The drama continues...and Izishu overcomes her greatest fear! please r


Thanx Yuugisgirl for the review, this is for u! XD

Izishu found her hand slip out of Shadi's as she slowly backed away, a bit too fast, because she fell flat on her butt. Shadi realized she was gone and turned around to find her sitting on the ground. He slightly jogged over to were she was and held out a hand to help her up. She grabbed it and let her self be pulled up. "What's wrong?" He asked, a bit concerned. "Nothing," she lied. "Nothing. Umm, I just, umm got tired of running, that's all." He looked down at her for a while. "O.k., we can walk." He took her hand and started to walk, slightly pulling her forward as she stood still like a wall, not moving. "What now? Tired of walking?" He looked back at her standing there, looking down at her boots. She was silent for a moment, and shook her head no. "Then come on, the line is like crazy!" he pulled slightly at her arm in his hand. She reluctantly moved forward, some where between walking and being pulled. She tried everything, from taking breathes to repeating "It's just a ride." over and over in her head. Nothing seemed to work. She felt light headed and a bit dizzy, and her stomach was churning. She felt suddenly cold. No matter if they walked or ran, to Izishu, the roller coaster couldn't have been too close.

Tea sat looking out on the balcony. What was Yugi's problem? She just sighed and took a sip of her watertini, whatever the hell a watertini was. "Hay!" Tea spun around to see the man to the voice. It was Rex Raptor. "Oh, hay Rex! What's up?" He shrugged and took a seat next to her. "O nothing. So, umm, what happened to us going together?" Tea froze. She had completely forgot to about Rex. "Oh, I am so sorry Rex, I-" he stopped her. "No, it's fine, I understand." he stood up an walked to the balcony doors. "enjoy the party. And, nice choice." He left, making her feel like a blushing bride. He was talking about Odion. She looked over to where he was. Odion was cute. True she was with Yami, but she wouldn't mind going on a real date with Odion. She sighed. Life was too took another long sip of her watertini. She was suprised to look up and find Odion standing right next to her. "Hay." he said. He was looking at her strangely, a mix between happiness and worry. She looked up at him as well. "Hay what's-" before she could finish she caught his eyes. she sat there for what seemed like forever lost in his deep brown eyes. Forever was enternity as she stared at him. "I missed you after Battle City." he said, breaking the gaze. She snaped out of her dream. "Umm, yea, me too." She got up and walked toward the balcony, leaning on the cold stone fence baring them from the ground below, turning around to face her date. " What have been up too?" She smiled slightly. Right after Battle City had been over, Yami had asked her out. Of course she had said yes, but the other guys would run through her mind from time to time. Odion was no different. But had been because he seemed to be the only thing Kenny talked about since he left. She felt strange when Kenny went on about missing him. Not like she missed him to in the same way, but almost as if he had been... stolen. Like she ment to tell him something but forgot. She looked back up at him, and the feeling returned. It was a shivering feeling, like the world was cold, and he was the only surviving heat source. She wanted to run and hung him when he returned, and she did, but it felt almost like that wasn't enough. And while she had tried to figure out her feelings, it seemed as if Odion had read her mind and had figured it out already. He took her chin in his hand and pulled her closer, and before she could breath, they kissed.

Kenny sat locked in the upstairs bathroom, the sound of teenagers her age having sex and playing psp muffled behind and around her. She was slumped over the toilet, her innereds expelling the nasty toxic mixture that was digested food and hydrochloric acid. The mixture of large amounts of alcohol and shock had been to much. Did she just see what she thought she did? She lay on the bathroom floor, weak. Did Odion just kiss Tea? Of course he did, he just had a freakin' make out session with her! Tears came slowly to her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Sure she had a boyfriend, but it wasn't like she wanted to cry. Her soul was crying beyond her control. She knew in her head she should call her boyfriend to pick her up and take her home, but her heart was screaming to be wrapped in Odion's arms and she didn't know why. Was she a hoer? Was she becoming her mother? What was going on? Was she sick? was she evil, lustful, loose? Her mind drifted back to reading Dante in her English class. She imaged herself being blown away without control, through the windy desert like grains of sand or a piece of paper, and it scared her. Her eternal damnation, just like her mother. The scene of the two lovers kissing replayed in her head again and again. the word damnation struck her with fear. she curled up and cried harder. The room seemed like it was spinning. And just as she thought she couldn't bear the cross of infinite doom in the fiery grips of the rings of hell, the room faded to black before her very eyes.

Izishu examined were she was. It seemed like hundreds in front and behind them in line and they were stuck in the middle. She looked across to Shadi, he was playing with his new flip phone. 'what are you doing?" She asked. He paused for a moment laughed and answered. " Texting Emma. I'm asking her what she's wearing." Izishu's stomuche began to flip. "What is she wearing?" Shadi stopped to stare at her. "Are you serious?" She stared back with question. " Omg." He went back to texting. That's when it hit her, and she wished it hadn't. "That's so gross." She blurted, not thinking what she had just said. " Kinda like you and Steve from accounting?" She looked away. The look he gave her was a shameful one, the type that you give to a small child who runs in the house and breaks a vase, despite the fact that they apologized. "Thats different." He just shock his head. "Right." Was all he said and continued to talk to his girlfriend. Izishu didn't know why, but whenever he talked to her while he talked to or about his girlfriend it always came off as mean. She felt like crying. She looked down at her feet and shuffeled them awkwardly , watching helplessly as they began to dissipear into a watery blurr. She quickly wiped away her tears and looked around as if searching for something. She looked up and noticed how close to the ride she was. Shadi suddenly closed his phone and slide it into his back pocket. "So, every went on this one?" She shook her head no, too scared to speak. She didn't want him to hear her vioce crack. "Wanna sit in the front?" She shook her head yes, though she didn't know why. "Cool." He stopped talking for a while and just looked back and forth, before going back to looking at her. She would look up and smile, and then look at her feet. She looked down at the boots. "Were did you get those?" Shadi asked, kicking her left foot playfully. She shrugged. "Umm...Marik bought them for me." He smiled at her. "You look cute." She assumed he was talking about her shoes but something told her he meant in general. Then the line began to move and so did they.

When they had reached the front of the line, it had been about an hour. The signs of night were well focused and the wind blew a bit harder as the roller coaster sped past for a third time, it's contants screaming bloody murder. Izishu couldnt tell what made her shiver more; the wind of the coaster or the thought of riding in one. But before she had relized it, she was sitting in the monstrous thing, a black belt tight aorund her waist and Shadi sitting right next to her. The cart was climbing up at a slow pace, too slow for her liking. Shadi must have noticed this too. "You don't really on be on this do you?" She smiled nervously at him "Not really..." He laughed slightly. "This should be fun." She looked back down. She felt as if her soul and body just split. Shadi handed her a plastic bag. "What's this for?" He looked back down at the dissapering ground. " You'll s-" But he never finished his sentance. Because a moment later, they fell silently into oblivion, before being caught by the tracks below.

One ride later, Shadi and Izishu walked calmly through the amusements of the fair. The stars were gleaming and the moon shone above. Izishu was suprised to find herself still holding Shadi's hand long after the ride was over. It wasn't that bad. If anything she found it a bit...fun. But there was no way he was going to find that out. It seemed like a calm ending to a very good day, that is untill Izishu had a vision...

_"Marik, stop! Stop!!" Emily gigled in the back seat of Shadi's car. Marik was playing with her kneck. He was in the passengers seat with Odion in the drivers. " Hurry!" shouted Monica,"I think she's loosing conciousness!" Tea turned from the window to look at Monica, who was holding Kenny's head in her lap. "He's going as fast as he can!" Monica yelled back at Tea. 'Thens go faster!" Tea rolled her eyes and looked back out the window. She could feel Yugi glaring at her back." What!" she blurted out in his direction." Yugi snapped. He had just about enough of her. "Kenny's out, and it's all your fault!" Tea spun to face him in the crowded car., trying to look over Monica, Ryou,Emily,Tristan, and Joey crammed in the back of Odion's new car. "How is this my fault? She's the one who over dosed, not me! Maybe if you got your head out of my ass you would know that!" Yugi growled slightly. "And maybe if you got your mouth off of Yami's dick and stopped being a hoer, you would realize she did this because of you!" Monica hugged Kenny. "Guys, she's not breathing..." Tea didn't hear it though. " Just shutup okay! You're the last person to talk about hoers!" Yugi turned to face the window, silent. The car went on the highway, speeding down the road. Suddenly Yugi lunged at the front of the car, gripping the stearing wheel. "Hoers belong in hell!" Yugi shouted as he swerved the car into the incoming traffic..._

Izishu froze in place. Shadi must have known what just happened because when she blinked, he was standing in front of her looking with concern. " Marik ." was all she had to say, and they were both speeding off toward Shadi's house.

Marik was running toward Odion's car. Some one had set his on fire. He was helping to put Kenny in the car, ignoring the smell of burning rubber . He was just about to jump in after the group in the passenger seat when his sister and Shadi ripped up through the driveway. Everyone froze as they watched the two jump out their car in a way that would remind you of a James Bond movie. "Get her out the car!" Izishu shouted. They pulled her out and laid her on the ground. "Sit her up." Shadi order, almost calm enough to have said that he did it before. They sat her up and waited. She began to cough, and painfully opened her eyes before shutting them again. Black liquid spurrted out her mouth, and when she was through throwing up, she sat up and began to breath. The group rushed her with a hug, not minding being covered in a mixture of slimy mucus and dark cherry wine. Izishu stood, only then noticing the car on fire. Shadi ran off to take care of it. "You're okay!" Tea choked, swolling down tears. "She's fine now," Izishu spoke" but you're not."

* * *

Welp, thats all for now! XD sorry this took so long, I'm working on a film project (check out my site) so yea! I'll try and update asap. Stay cool! XD


End file.
